


Love's a stranger (until I see you again)

by blueberrywizard



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Endgame fix it, Happy Ending, I'm ignoring everything between tws and endgame, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Romantic Soulmates, Snapshots, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, THE TINIEST, also:, no beta we die like women
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywizard/pseuds/blueberrywizard
Summary: "Steve miał jeden szkicownik wypełniony rysunkami kwiatów na różnych częściach ciała i czasami, gdy rysował, próbował sobie wyobrazić jakie kwiaty pojawią się na jego skórze i gdzie. Wyobrażał sobie róże na plecach lub słoneczniki na rękach, a w najbardziej wstydliwych momentach wyobrażał sobie drobne fiołki na twarzy zostawione przez zawsze ciepłe ręce Bucky’ego."(albo spojrzenie na kilka momentów w historii w świecie, w którym w miejscach, gdzie dotknie cię twoja bratnia dusza podczas pierwszego pocałunku, zostają kwiaty)





	Love's a stranger (until I see you again)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Love's a stranger (until I see you again)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132914) by [blueberrywizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywizard/pseuds/blueberrywizard)

> Ten fik to bałagan, ale chciałam napisać coś o soulmates po polsku i nie wiem co z tego wyszło. Mam nadzieję, że coś czytalnego tho. 
> 
> Tytuł ukradziony z "Love's a Stranger" od Warhaus - świetny kawałek i nawet się dobrze nadaje do czytania tego fika.

Bez prześladował Steve’a przez całe jego życie.

Sarah Rogers do Nowego Jorku przybyła z jedną, brązową walizką, w której schowana była jedyna rzecz, która miała dla niej jakąkolwiek wartość: buteleczkę perfum, ostatni prezent od męża.

Nigdy nie przypuszczałaby, że pierwsza rocznica będzie jednocześnie ich ostatnią.

Steve pamiętał, że jego matka pachniała bzem tylko w wyjątkowych okolicznościach, jednak utożsamiał z nią ten zapach bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Zresztą, wolał pamiętać bez niż odór szpitala, który zawsze trzymał się jej ubrań. 

Bzy to jedyne kwiaty, które z nią kojarzył. Nie miała żadnych innych, ani na rękach, ani na twarzy, ani nie wystawały spod koszuli, gdy ta przypadkiem wysunęła się zza spódnicy. Tylko raz ją o to zapytał. Odpowiedziała mu lakonicznym “nigdy nie doszło do pocałunku, a potem poznałam twojego ojca” i już nigdy więcej nie poruszyli tego tematu. Steve wiedział, że kryła się za tym jakaś historia, jednak nie wiedział dlaczego jego matka nie chce o tym mówić. Gdy był młodszy to zastanawiał się kim była ta osoba, z wiekiem zrozumiał, że czasami pewne rzeczy musisz zostawić za sobą, bo już nigdy do nich nie wrócisz.

W ich sąsiedztwie nie było wielu ludzi, którzy mieliby kwiaty, ale jeśli już to były one zawsze w widocznych miejscach. Dłonie z drobnymi stokrotkami, nadgarstki wokół których wiły się obfite pęki dalii, piwonie na szyjach i lilie na przedramionach. Steve miał jeden szkicownik wypełniony rysunkami kwiatów na różnych częściach ciała i czasami, gdy rysował, próbował sobie wyobrazić jakie kwiaty pojawią się na jego skórze i gdzie. Wyobrażał sobie róże na plecach lub słoneczniki na rękach, a w najbardziej wstydliwych momentach wyobrażał sobie drobne fiołki na twarzy zostawione przez zawsze ciepłe ręce Bucky’ego.

Bucky tylko raz przyłapał go z tym szkicownikiem. Nigdy nie skomentował tego, co zobaczył, ale Steve zauważył w jego oczach coś więcej niż zwykłą ciekawość. 

Widział w nich głód.

* * *

Przyszłość, jak się okazało, radziła sobie z kwiatami zdecydowanie lepiej niż jego czasy. Wszyscy wydawali się być tacy otwarci (jego reakcja na to, że rasizm, bigoteria i homofobia ciągle mają się dobrze, nie była czymś, z czego można mieć powód do dumy) i o wiele łatwiej dzielili się historiami o swoich kwiatach, bez wstydu dzieląc się szczegółami. Steve był przyzwyczajony do tego, żeby nie pytać i nie mówić o swoich. Nie, żeby to było problemem, ponieważ nikt nie zadawał pytań. Najwyraźniej w XXI wieku ludzie zakładali, że wiedzą wszystko na jego temat, tylko dlatego, że przeczytali kilka książek historycznych i obejrzeli dokument w telewizji. 

A tymczasem nie wiedzieli o nim nic.

Nie wiedzieli, że jego kwiaty pięły się po jego biodrach, zaczynając się prawie na udach, a kończąc tam, gdzie najwygodniej było mu oprzeć ręce o pasek. Nie wiedzieli o bzie, który przypominał mu wieniec laurowy, nie mający jednak niczego do uczczenia.

Nie wiedzieli czyj był ten bez i nigdy nie mieli się dowiedzieć.

* * *

Armia nie prowadziła dokumentacji dotyczącej kwiatów na skórze jej żołnierzy. Owszem, mogli złożyć odpowiednią adnotację, który mógłby pomóc w ewentualnej identyfikacji zwłok, jeśli mieli takie życzenie, ale nie była to informacja, która byłaby koniecznie wymagana do efektywnej walki w obronie ojczyzny. 

SSR natomiast prowadziło bardziej dokładne zapiski. W końcu byli naukowcami i był to temat niezgłębiony - jakakolwiek wiedza mogła okazać się być przydatna. Peggy Carter zdołała potajemnie zniszczyć część z nich, w których pojawiało się nazwisko Steve’a Rogersa, wobec czego do wiedzy powszechnej przeszedł jedynie fakt, że James Barnes nosił swoje kwiaty dumnie na szczęce i szyi. Wzbudzało to nieskończoną dyskusję wśród historyków, zarówno tych utytułowanych, jak i tych z zamiłowania: kto był bratnią duszą Jamesa Barnesa? Drobne niezapominajki można było łatwo ukryć pod zarostem, jednak Barnes zdawał się nigdy tego nie robić i nikt nie wiedział jaki był tego powód. Nikt również nie wiedział, ponieważ Barnes nigdy nie zdradził tajemnicy, kto mu je dał.

Peggy Carter wiedziała swoje. I doskonale również wiedziała, że skradziony w samochodzie pocałunek nigdy nie da jej kwiatów.

* * *

Bucky zawsze wydawał się być bardziej zainteresowany kwiatami niż Steve. Obserwował z zainteresowaniem ludzi w ich sąsiedztwie i wysnuwał teorie interpretujące ich kwiaty. Nigdy nie mówił o tym, jakie chciałby dla siebie, ale Steve pamiętał rozmowę jaką mieli na ten temat, gdy Sally Johnson przyszła w poniedziałek rano z tulipanami na dłoni. Bucky uśmiechnął się identycznie jak robił to czasami, gdy myślał, że Steve, pokonany przez gorączkę i kaszel, już śpi.

Jakby miał przed sobą coś, czego pragnie, ale nigdy nie będzie mógł tego mieć.

Steve nie przejmował się tym zbytnio w tamtym momencie. Wiedział, że kiedyś zobaczy kwiaty na jego ciele, a jeśli będzie miał wystarczająco wiele szczęścia, to może nawet dożyje jego ślubu. 

Chciałby, żeby Buck znalazł sobie kogoś z kim będzie szczęśliwy i kto da mu najpiękniejsze kwiaty. 

Nawet jeśli nie ma szans na to, żeby były to jego ręce.

* * *

Nie ma większego symbolu posłuszeństwa niż milczenie.

Możliwość wyrażenia głośno i swobodnie własnego zdania daje ludziom większą moc niż im się wydaje. Ludzie nie zdają sobie sprawy z tego jaką władzę ma wypowiedziane na głos zdanie, co jest w stanie zrobić i jakie mury obalić. Prawdopodobnie dlatego tak łatwo - choć w wyniku powolnego procesu - udaje się przekonać społeczeństwa do zrzeknięcia się tego prawa. W końcu po co komu wolność słowa, jeśli wróg czeka za drzwiami?

HYDRA była w tym świetna. 

Zaczęli od jednego człowieka. Aż prosił się o knebel, a poszczególni pracujący przy nim ludzie z przyjemnością zasłaniali mu twarz, nie mogąc patrzeć na kwiaty, które jedyne, co dla nich symbolizowały, to słabość.

Słabość była niedopuszczalna.

Otto Müller był jednym z ostatnich naukowców, którzy przy nim pracowali zanim został przekazany Rosjanom. Müller kochał piękno ironii, a za najpiękniejszą uważał tę, która sprawiła, że na twarzy człowieka, którego zmuszono do zapomnienia  _ wszystkiego, _ widniały niezapominajki. 

* * *

Steve nawet nie wiedział jak do tego doszło, że zahaczył palcami o maskę Zimowego Żołnierza. W ułamku sekundy leżała na ziemi, a on zobaczył skrywające się pod nią niezapominajki, wijące się po najpiękniejszej szczęce jaką w życiu widział. 

Zrozumiał, że zimne, stalowe oczy mordercy były oczami Bucky’ego.

\- Bucky? - musiał zapytać, musiał się upewnić, że to nie są majaki, że nie oszalał. 

\- Jaki znowu Bucky? - jego głos, nawiedzający go w koszmarach, nigdy nie brzmiał tak beznamiętnie. Bezosobowo.

Steve nienawidził się za to, że się poddał.

* * *

Wszystko było teraz inaczej.

Spokojniej. Wolniej. Ciszej. 

Steve doceniał uroki takiego życia, głównie dlatego, że to było coś, o czym on i Bucky marzyli od mniej więcej 1938 roku. Nawet do zwierząt się przekonał, widząc ile radości daje opieka nad nimi. Był pewien, że Bucky obgaduje go codziennie z kaczkami, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to, ponieważ kaczki nie plotkowały.

Miał szkicowniki pełne rysunków, tak jak kiedyś. Nie wiedział jak bardzo mu tego brakowało, dopóki do tego nie wrócił. Strony zapełnione niezapominajkami i miłością jego życia oprawione w czarną skórę leżały na każdej dostępnej powierzchni. Bucky tylko uśmiechał się na ich widok.

Najbardziej jednak doceniał leniwe wieczory, kiedy siadali razem przed kominkiem i Bucky czytał coś na głos, a Steve próbował nie zasnąć, leżąc na jego kolanach, zupełnie jak przed wojną. Bucky nie był tak głośny, jak kiedyś, ale nienawidził ciszy i nienawidził być uciszanym. Steve natomiast potrzebował czasami nic nie mówić, więc wieczory były bardziej niż satysfakcjonujące. 

Steve jednak nie potrafił się skupić na fabule książki, którą czytał Bucky. Odbijający się blask ognia przypomniał mu pewną rzecz z przeszłości i nie mógł powstrzymać cichego śmiechu.

\- Co cię tak bawi, Rogers, hm? - Bucky zawsze wiedział, kiedy Steve go nie słuchał. 

\- Wiesz, że kiedyś myślałem, że będę wyjątkowo szczęśliwy, jak dożyję twojego ślubu? Sama myśl o twoim ślubie była raczej słodko-gorzka, ale myślałem sobie, że jeśli przeżyję tę zimę to i przeżyję bycie twoim świadkiem. I patrz jak się skończyło. 

\- No, moim świadkiem była Nat i jestem pewny, że to bardziej kompetentna osoba niż ty, Steve. 

\- Byłbym urażony, gdyby nie fakt, że się z tobą zgadzam. Pewnie zacząłbym kaszleć w nieodpowiednim momencie.

\- Zgubiłbyś obrączki jeszcze zanim byś je dostał. Myślisz, że czemu powiedziałem, że Sam ma to załatwić? On przynajmniej zgubiłby tylko moją, zamiast obie na raz.

Steve wybuchnął śmiechem, bo faktycznie tak mógł się potoczyć jeden lipcowy wieczór w zeszłym roku. 

\- Poczytać ci jeszcze trochę? - zapytał Bucky, gdy zaległa cisza. - Wydaje mi się, że ominął cię jeden rozdział, ale mogę ci go streścić.

\- Nie trzeba, kontynuuj. 

Bucky wiedział, że Steve w przeciągu pięciu minut będzie spał. Przesunął wolną rękę tak, żeby swobodnie leżała na biodrze, dokładnie tam, gdzie bez miał swój koniec. 

Bez prześladował Steve’a przez całe jego życie, ale i tak udało mu się znaleźć spokój. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chciałam, żeby kwiaty wybrane dla Steve'a i Bucky'ego miały dodatkowo znaczenie symboliczne, więc (według tego, co powiedział mi internet) przedstawia się ono tak: bez (fioletowy) znaczy "moje serce należy do Ciebie, pierwsza miłość", a niezapominajka - obviously - "nie zapomnij o mnie".


End file.
